


The Monster

by millenia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenia/pseuds/millenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He became a famous lawyer after a dramatic win in his last case in which he defended a convict. It was his first case and winning it while the entire nation watched made him the center of talks in the city. Now a new case is handed to him. Apart from having to travel to a faraway and secluded town to discuss the case, the thing he's anxious about is the client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am not a lawyer so forgive me. Second, I'm inventing the places. That's it for now. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Monster

It was a cold afternoon in the Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices yet Eren Yeager was busy skimming on some articles on the internet. Not that he was wasting his time. He was reading articles about himself that recently surfaced due to his apparent win in a case that the entire country watched. Well, he didn't really want to brag about it, but he could not deny that it was an achievement for him and it made his father proud of him. It was his first case as a lawyer after all.

"People should not be butting in on my personal life!" He exclaimed almost hysterically when he saw an article about him that was apparently saying he's gay because he was seen walking into a restaurant just the other day to have dinner with Jean Kirschtein. "For chrisssake, Jean is just my friend."

"You called?" Jean came in through the door, holding a cup of coffee on one hand and a suitcase on the other.

"Yes, apparently, I can't take all of this," Eren replied, massaging his temples. Jean walked over to see what he was doing and his eyes widened instantly. 

"Well that's not true," Jean said, referring to the article. He blinked and began for his table which was opposite Eren's, mentally regretting checking the article himself. "We're finally agreeing on one thing, Eren. That article is so glamorized with love and it's making my skin crawl."

"It does!" Eren seconded, cringing. "I would never date a horse-faced guy like you."

"I didn't know assholes have mouths and the one I see right now has a foul one," Jean snided, grinning slightly.

Eren shook his head. This was not the time to fight Jean, he concluded and watched as the other took out a pile of papers that had been sitting on his table for weeks and looked at them with disgust. 

Believe it or not, Eren and Jean had been like this since the beginning of time when Jean's father, also a lawyer, joined offices with Eren's dad. They were both taking up law at the time and Eren had to admit that Jean was a smart ass. And he'd also admit that they'd been more civil now that they're both working in the same law office. Plus they respect each other now.

"But seriously, a lot of people will try to take you down, Eren. You just set a murderer free." Jean was now looking at the articles on the internet, occasionally squinting probably at the sight of his name.

Eren sighed and picked up his cup of coffee. "I know, but it's not like I'm celebrating. And hey, he's not free per se, he's still to serve two years in prison," he said as he took a sip from the cup.

"Criminals such as him rot behind bars, Eren," Jean breathed. "Anyway, are you taking the case we talked about?"

"What case?" Eren lied. He fully remembered the night that Jean called him out to the restaurant that was mentioned in the article he previously read. It was about a nobleman in the Southern part of the country who was a prime suspect in the killing of another aristocrat.

He chanced a glance at Jean who was squinting at him. He just always knew whenever Eren lied to him. "Ah, yes. That one," Eren commented, nodding and picking up a folded newspaper on his table. "I'm not sure yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The last case was so exhausting I might take a break from this for a while," Eren said nonchalantly. "Perhaps go abroad for two months. I cannot risk losing a case if I can't think straight - if I'm in the limelight. What if I lose this one?"

"It won't be so much big of a deal. The town is just small and we barely hear news from that place but I hear it's a nice one, suited for a good vacation too." Jean smiled. "I would have taken that one if the client did not personally ask for you."

Eren closed his eyes. "He did?" he said, trying to sound surprised. But Jean's got a point. Hopefully it won't be as publicized as his first case. After all he was tired of getting calls for interview and people running around the area to get a shot of him. "Okay, okay. But let me review the case first."

 

The next day, Eren was off to Rose Town. It was a small town where the primary source of income was agriculture. While in the car, he observed hectares of farm fields and forests. He was not a fan of nature but he'd definitely say it was not bad for a vacation. Soon the car pulled over in front of a huge towering gate.

He got off the cab and paid the driver. Once alone, Eren immediately took his phone and checked the address that Jean messaged him earlier. "So this is really it," he said. "Well it is peaceful in here," he added, more to himself as he looked around but not one shanty stood on the roadsides. 

The front gate suddenly opened in a traditional fashion - just like in the horror films where the gate of the haunted house opens and invites the victims to come spend the night. Eren somewhat felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at the thought.

He picked up his bag and entered the gate which led to another stretch of land and trees. There was a pathway which he decided to follow. He had the small urge to just walk away and drop the case. There was a feeling of uneasiness that started to grow on him. This was unusual. He was a witness to many of his father's cases and the clients never asked his father to come stay with them just to discuss the case. But he also had to consider the fact that this was a province and it would take at least six hours of travel by land to get there. He could only imagine going to and from the office in that length of travel.

Soon the pathway led him to a house. Well this is big, he thought as he scaled the house. It was white and colossal, roughly three-storeys high plus the rooftop. The windows were ceiling-high but the dark blue curtains hid what was inside them. There was also a big fountain in the middle of the lawn with a smooth and shiny white cherub sculpture standing in the center, pouring the water in cycle. And the two-door facade really completed the victorian era feel of the house.

Eren wasted no time and marched towards the doors. "Hello?" he said more to a shout as he knocked on the nicely detailed wooden door. "This is attorney Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices, I'm here to meet with Mr. Levi?" Eren's voice echoed through the area but there was no reply. "Hello?"

"Mr. Yeager."

Eren was startled. He looked behind him and there was a man walking towards him from the left side of the house. The man stood tall, his blonde hair in an undercut and his icy blue eyes fixed on him. "Hi, I'm attorney Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices. I'm looking for Mr. Levi," he said, taking the taller man's hand into a friendly handshake when he stopped before him. 

"I am Erwin, Lord Levi's butler. Follow me," Erwin replied.

Eren nodded and followed, a smile plastered across his face. "This sure is a peaceful place, isn't it?" Eren began while they took another route to the back of the house. Whatever the hell's wrong with using the front door? he said mentally to himself. 

Erwin did not reply and opened the back door for him. He held it open and motioned for Eren to come in. "Please, take a seat," he said, this time with a small smile.

Eren was astounded at the details of the house. He would not call it a house, though. It was a mansion. Everything was victorian era inspired. The couch looked fresh and neat and the fireplace looked like it had not been used. Brand new. The glass windows were spotless and the grand piano that sat in between two carpeted staircases that met in the middle where a second flight of stairs was looked flawless and perfect. There were also three hallways across the room.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Erwin reappeared from one of the hallways. "Lord Levi will be with you in a minute."

"No thank you," Eren said with a smile. He watched as Erwin sat on the chair opposite him. He looked so gallant and poised with the way his back was straight and his arms were folded on his lap.

He did not realize he had been gaping in awe when Erwin stood and said, "Come, he awaits you."

In no time, Eren was up to his feet and trailing behind Erwin in one of the hallways. They walked for less than a minute when the hallway reached an end. There was a door and Erwin opened it.

"Please enter this room and make yourself comfortable. Lord Levi is inside."

The room was all white. Even the couch and the tables and cabinets were white and spotless that it made Eren somehow feel like he's dirty. He had the urge to remove his shoes but he stopped himself and instead he sat himself down on one of the white laced chairs.

He was still absorbing everything in the room when he heard the door behind him shut. Apparently Erwin had left.

"What are you thinking," a voice behind Eren was audible. It made him leap up to his feet and he tripped instantly when he turned to face whoever it was behind him.

He blinked a few times and was relieved to see a fairly shorter man behind the couch. He was wearing a white collared top with white cravat neatly sitting across his neck. His hair was jet black and like Erwin's, styled in an undercut, only Erwin's was a lot shorter. His eyes were fixed on Eren who was shaking a little despite himself.

"Ah," Eren spat, quickly gathering his bag and phone on the floor before standing up to greet the smaller man. "Hi, you must be Levi. I'm Eren Yeager from Yeager and Kirschtein Law Offices. You requested a lawyer for your case, sir." Damn it was hard to hide the trembling of his voice. Surely, he was taller than him but he could not let the fact that he had a good built underneath that white top to just pass. Not that he was imagining it or anything.

He gulped when he realized that the man had locked him in a stare. One that was cold and sharp that it almost pained Eren to look at the other man without tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"I'm Levi."

He spoke, finally, Eren thought to himself as his lips slowly cracked into a smile.

Levi took a seat on the long couch and motioned for Eren to do the same. 

"Are you scared, Yeager?" Levi said once Eren had uncomfortably seated himself on the long couch, on the farthest side so the distance between them was at maximum. 

"Aha, ha ha ha," Eren forced a laugh. He was actually feeling nauseated aside from the fact that everything that had happened so far crept him out. "Not bothered at all. I've dealt with -"

"Criminals like me?" Levi finished the sentence for him, his facade still not budging and those eyes piercing. He tilted his head when Eren looked away. "What's the matter?"

"I uh," Eren started. "I'm sorry, sir. It was not my intent to insult you sir." Of all the times to be stupid, Eren thought to himself. He chanced a glance at Levi who had now propped his chin on one hand that leaned on the backrest of the couch, staring intently at him.

"I'm no criminal, right Eren?"

The question made Eren reevaluate his thoughts. All this time he had allowed his fear to take over him and it consumed him entirely. "Yes, you're correct sir," he answered meekly but now more determined than earlier.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Levi assured him. "I'm not the monster they say I am."

 


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look so beautiful," Levi commented as he bent down to kiss Eren on the forehead. "Weak and vulnerable. I like you."
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Eren sees for himself, the kind of monster that Levi is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta-ed. Violence in this chapter. Be warned.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Levi said after noticing that Eren had not touched the cup of coffee that Erwin brought them earlier. "Coffee's not poisoned."

Eren forced a smile on his face as he took the cup into his hands. The room had been amazingly cold, he noticed just now which might explain why he could not feel the tip of fingers. He slowly brought the cup up to his lips and at the corner of his vision he could see Levi's eyes still fixed on him. He must take a sip and get this over with. It was not like him at all. Somehow there's a weird air in this mansion. And it felt like Levi could kill him anytime and no one would know about it.

He might have forgotten that the coffee was still hot that it burned his tongue as soon as the liquid touched his lip. Eren gasped as he accidentally spilled half of the cup's contents into his pressed suit, Levi's all-white couch, and the white carpet where it rested. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" Eren immediately took off his suit out of spite and began pressing it on the couch, hoping it would absorb the stain. "I'm so stupid," he said more to himself. "I'm sorry Sir Levi. I, uh, I'll pay for this -"

"How, do you intend to pay for it?"

Eren, startled, looked up and was taken aback when he saw Levi's face so close to his. Levi was towering over him, the dark circles under his eyes giving off a more sinister atmosphere. He swallowed as he felt Levi move in closer. He placed one arm on each side of the area where Eren sat and looked down on him as he inched closer.

Eren felt small and scared. He lowered his back until it hit the edge of the couch so now Levi was hovering over him. Eren opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He had researched the case prior to his visit and he knew how the victim's body was found. What hell of a torture the young man might have gone through before his death. What things might have been done to him. Eren had only one fear now as he felt Levi's breath over the skin on his neck and that is, what ever happened to that boy could happen to him as well.

Levi lingered for a moment on Eren's neck, breathing in his scent. Eren did not use any perfume that day because he was meeting with a client, not to impress or seduce him or what. Eren shut his eyes closed when Levi leveled his face again. "Your heart... is racing. I feel the fear," Levi finally spoke gently. "When people feel scared, I get excited."

Eren swallowed. He was not here to fall victim to this. "L-Levi," he breathed softly as he forced himself to lose a little of the fear in his eyes and gaze at the man before him. His heart was still pounding. He just wanted out of this mad house.

"Hmm?" Levi's cold eyes were dead set on his. They looked merciless and hungry for something which suddenly caused a stir in Eren's stomach.

"Y-you're scaring me," Eren finally let it out and felt his face grow warm. "Please."

He saw it. Levi licked his lip. He must have smiled at that. Why did he even say he was scared? Eren swallowed once again, his hands useless as they lie motionless on his either side. Levi moved again and the next thing he knew, he was already straddling his body, including his arms. "L-Levi?"

"I am sorry, I cannot control myself. You'd have to kill that feeling of fear if you want me to stop," he quickly answered. He snaked one of his arm on Eren's cheek and suddenly grabbed him by the jaw and with one swift tug he forced him to face the side, leaving his neck exposed.

"Levi!" Eren shouted and this time he tried to struggle. But Levi's weight on him was something not to be overlooked. Yes he was small but he had muscles and he was strong. "Levi, no! Please!" Eren screamed, tears now flowing freely across his cheeks.

"Silence," Levi hissed against his neck, his teeth now gently trailing on the bare skin. "Your fear, is different. It's much better than the other kid."

Eren was still struggling against the grip on his jaw. His neck now felt strained and his arms were going numb. This was going to be bad. He swallowed, "Levi, I'm here to help you. I'm your friend! Just please, stop this. Please, I beg you..." his voice faltered when he felt the older man tug at his shirt, unbuttoning it. "Levi, please!"

"Lose the fear, Eren." When Levi was finished with Eren's shirt, he felt for the skin underneath. Eren kicked and whimpered under him but Levi was surprisingly stable above him. Levi then removed the hand that held Eren's head on the side and tucked it under Eren's shirt as well. "Look at me." Eren slowly faced Levi, his neck still stiff from the strong hold earlier.

His eyes were flooded with tears as he gazed up at the older man. Levi's hands were still under his shirt, brushing and feeling every area of it. Eren jolted upwards when Levi's hand caught one of his nipples and twisted it. "Ah," he whined and quickly bit his lip. What the fuck was wrong with him? Levi was violating him but at that moment something else stirred within him and it surely was not fear.

Eren heard him cackle. "Slowly now," he said as he took the other nipple to his other hand, watching Eren as he moaned.

Eren shook his head despite himself. This should not be happening, he thought but it was too late. He felt uneasy as an involuntary bulge formed itself against his pants. "Oh, what is this?" Levi questioned, pointing down on Eren's crotch. "Are you pleased?"

"Levi, please, let me go," Eren pleaded, tears still trailing down his face.

"You look so beautiful," Levi commented as he bent down to kiss Eren on the forehead. "Weak and vulnerable. I like you."

"If you do, let me go," Eren said hastily. Whatever this was, he needed to get out of it alive. Right now he was reduced to a speck of dust. He must be insane for getting aroused from another male's touch. He was overpowered and he never thought he'd get excited about that. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I promise I would help you." His voice came out cracked, begging. But Eren did not care. He felt not himself anymore.

"After you've bled. After I've tasted your blood. Maybe..." Levi's voice trailed off. He moved one of his leg to free Eren's hand. Eren wanted to use it and shove Levi away but it was still numb and limp.

"What do you mean?" Eren said, panicking. He watched as Levi unbuttoned the wrist of his sleeve and folded it neatly up to his elbow. "What are you doing?" Tears welled up his eyes again. "No! Please!"

Eren watched in horror as Levi positioned his mouth over his wrist. He opened his mouth and licked it. "Let me," he said and sunk his teeth on the skin.

Eren screamed and threw his head back on the couch. He writhed in pain as he used the remaining strength he had to overthrow Levi but it was futile. He then felt the skin rip against Levi's teeth and blood started to gush down. He had never felt anything as painful as this before. He wanted this to be over with. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to die. He pictured his father back at the office. A usual Jean smirking at him.

Eren closed his eyes. He was so drained that the pain was now clouded over by the numbness that engulfed him. He was losing his senses. Levi was still sucking on his wrist when he opened his eyes. "Levi," he murmured before his consciousness abandoned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Chapter 2: Truth


End file.
